Finals & Ends (a Space Academy Story)
by Mea
Summary: Set in a time before the Voltron series, as graduation draws near, the cadets prepare for finals as the universe changes around them... Reviews welcome


FORWARD by the author: 

I'd like to think that this story can stand on its own, but it helps if you are at   
least passingly familiar with the Voltron series of the 80's, both the lions and the   
vehicle version. Chronologically, this story takes place before those series, but   
features characters from both shows, as well as some of my own creation. It   
would also help if you've read my previous story, "J's Hut", as one of the   
characters is introduced there. 

Comments & Criticism welcome. 

----------   
"Finals and Endings"   
A Space Academy Story   
By: Mea   


"...But I HATE finals!"   
"Sorry Ginger, but for one, I have to agree with you, " said   
Mira as she flopped herself down on her bed and reached for the   
open bag of pretzels. "So, who're we still waiting for?"   
"Cinda and Lauren said they were on their way," answered   
Lisa from behind the "Galactic History: Part 3" study guide she   
was reading.   
"At least these are our last finals EVER," said Dawn, a   
dark-skinned girl from Planet Noove. "If we survive these, we're   
done except for graduation."   
"IF we survive them," Mira said darkly, and popped another   
pretzel in her mouth.   
"At least you don't have to worry," her roommate Ginger   
said. "Your grades are great! What are you now... number four   
in the class?"   
Mira's face reddened a bit. "Ummm..."   
"Third," Dawn cut in. "She just beat out Lance on the last   
bio test."   
"No!"   
"Dawn grinned and looked expectantly at Mira, who   
reluctantly nodded a confirmation.   
"Mira!" said Ginger, "That's great!"   
"What did Lance say?" Lisa pressed, "How'd he take it?"   
Mercifully, before she could answer, there was a knock at   
the door.   
"Come in."   
The door opened, ushering in two girls. One had pale skin   
speckled with freckles and short coppery red hair trimmed   
immaculately. The other had the light blue skin, darker blue   
hair, and exotic eyes that marked her as being Argusinian. Though   
it was a race somewhat new to the Galaxy Alliance, several   
Argusinians had already been accepted into the Space Academy.   
"Lauren! Cinda! Cool, we can get started."   
"And look," said the redheaded one holding up a small bag,   
"We brought chocolate!"   
"Lauren, you are a goddess," said Dawn. "What type?"   
"Saturn's Assorted."   
"Dibs on the Crunch Clusters!"   
"Only if you get through me first."   
"Awwww..."   
"Hey, I brought them!"   
"GUYS!" Mira's voice interrupted them. "C'mon, we've got a   
history exam to cram for. Shouldn't we get started BEFORE the   
test starts?"   
"And besides," she added as the two late-comers settled in,   
"if I don't get at least one Saturn Toffee Chew, I'm kicking you   
all out of my room."   
"Don't you mean, 'our' room?" Ginger corrected.   
"Oh I'll kick anyone out who gets between me and the toffee   
chews," Mira joked. "Okay people. Where shall we begin?"   
+ + + +   
"Name the president who sanctioned the Second Great   
Expansion?"   
"Oh that's easy. The president of the Commonwealth of   
Terran Planets."   
"The name?"   
"Well, if you want to get picky about it..." shrugged Boyd,   
quite possibly one of the most unusual cadets in the entire Space   
Academy. No one knew what his real hair color was, it seemed to   
change weekly. Today, his closely cropped hair was red: not a   
natural orangey-brown or caramel color, but a bright cherry red.   
He had numerous tatoos, souvenirs of a time before the Academy,   
including one that was almost his trademark because he liked to   
show it off - a smiley face with a laser hole through its   
forehead. No one could quite figure out why he had not been   
expelled for his strange, unregulation looks, and many gave up   
trying to explain it years ago.   
"They're going to want to know that," said Cliff, who's room   
the group was sharing.   
"Yeah," his roommate Lance chimed in. "They kinda like   
things like names, locations, exact dates. The unimportant   
stuff."   
"Is anyone going to TRY to answer my question?" pressed   
Pidge from his perch on one of the beds.   
"Whuf if Freffiden Wefmera?" said Rocky though a mouthful of   
pizza.   
"What was that?"   
Rocky swallowed hard. "I said, 'Was it President Romera'?"   
"You got it Rocky," said Pidge, "Ready for another one?"   
"Pizza?" said Hunk, reaching for the half empty box of   
thick-crust pepperoni, "Sure!"   
Before he could grab it, Pidge snatched it away.   
"PIDGE!"   
"Question first, then pizza."   
"Geez!"   
"Okay, who lead the CTW Fleet in -"   
"Clint Shelby, now gimmie the box!"   
Pidge looked at him, then his notes, back at him, and then   
reluctantly gave him the pizza.   
Lance laughed. "Hunk's going to ace this test if someone   
gets a double pepperoni during the final."   
"No kidding," his roommate agreed. "Hey, didn't you say Sven   
and Keith were coming?"   
"Nah. It's Thursday, Sven's got Tai Chi, and Keith..." a bit   
of a smirk spread over his face. "Keith went to surprise Emily."   
Just about everyone's jaw dropped.   
Boyd was the first to find his voice. "OUR Keith?"   
Lance nodded.   
"And Emily... He's gettin' it on with THAT Emily?"   
Another nod.   
"That sly dog! I didn't know he had it in 'im!"   
The group started laughing and howling; they didn't notice   
that Lance only half-heartedly joined in.   
+ + + +   
He was nervous, more nervous than he had been on his first   
day at the Academy, or on his first solo flight, or anything.   
His collar felt tight and his mouth was dry and parts of him felt   
like they were getting tiny electric shocks.   
Keith had never tried to surprise Emily before; usually she   
was the spontaneous one. That was something he'd always admired   
in her; the way she could be unpredictable and free and enjoy   
every moment of life... he wished he had her kind of spirit.   
They'd been together for two months as of that day. She'd   
made such a big deal out of their first month anniversary, but   
this one seemed to have almost snuck by unnoticed. She'd never   
expect this, he thought to himself as he rearranged the roses in   
the bouquet for the third time, trying to pick the perfect angle   
to present them. He could almost imagine her face when she saw   
them; her eyes, her smile...   
Then he'd tell her his decision to sign onto the S.S.   
Blackmoor with her. It would probably cost him a guaranteed   
officer's position, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He   
didn't even care. It was the craziest thing he'd ever done; his   
father would have a fit when he found out...   
He still didn't care. He'd do anything for Emily, and   
tonight he was going to tell her so.   
Before he realized it, he was at her door. He stared at it,   
biting his lower lip, gathering his courage as best he could.   
Words that he'd rehearsed over and over since he made his   
decision that morning tumbled around in his head like leaves in a   
storm. He hid the bouquet behind his back, took a deep and   
ragged breath, reached out with his free hand, knocked, and took   
a step back.   
He could do this. He could do this...   
There was a sound of movement on the other side of the door,   
a muffled voice that sounded like " Just a minute", more   
movement... Keith shifted nervously on his heels, his heart   
pounding like an air hammer. He heard the snap of a lock   
delatch, and the door opened a crack.   
Emily poked her head out: it looked like she'd been   
sleeping. Her blond hair was mussed, and she wore a simple terry   
cloth robe she clutched close at the top. When she saw him, she   
looked surprised, but it wasn't the kind of "happy" surprised he   
had expected.   
"Keith, what are you doing here?" she asked in a low tone.   
Maybe it was his imagination, but there was a tinge of annoyance   
in her voice.   
"I thought.. Umm" he began lamely, his practiced speech gone   
in an instant. "That is.. Well, since you said you wanted to   
stay home and study, I thought I'd sur-"   
"Emmy, who's that?" a new voice interrupted behind her.   
A male voice.   
In that moment, it felt as if an icicle had stabbed him in   
the chest.   
Emily looked over her shoulder and replied " It's nobody."   
Another shard of ice lodged in his stomach.   
She turned around to face him again and pulled her robe a   
little tighter closed. "Look Keith, can we talk later?"   
"No we can't," the words slipped out before he realized it.   
"Keith... Look," Emily began, "You're sweet, but it's not   
like we were serious, or anything, right?"   
More ice ripped his insides apart.   
She tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he flinched   
at her touch.   
"Oh..kay," she went on, "Tomorrow, we talk about this, all   
right..? What's that?"   
She'd noticed he was hiding something behind his back; he'd   
been holding the flowers so tightly now some of the thorns had   
broken through the wrapping and pierced his palm, but he couldn't   
feel it; he'd gone numb.   
The voice behind her interrupted again. "Emmy, hurry up!"   
"Just a second!" she called back over her shoulder. When   
she turned around again, she saw Keith storming away from her   
back down the hall. She should have called after him, told him   
something, but instead, she shrugged, shook her head, and quietly   
closed the door.   
+ + + +   
"I hear Emily's got a new guy."   
"No way, are you serious Dawn?"   
"Uh-huh," the cadet nodded. And I think it's Quinn   
Saunders."   
"Quinn?" gaped Lisa.   
"Yes."   
"Quinn, the guy with no neck?" said Mira.   
"The same."   
"She dumped Keith for that jerk?" Lauren asked in disbelief.   
"That's just it. I don't think she's actually DUMPED Keith   
yet."   
"...Oh."   
"Oh my!" added Ginger.   
"And I thought men were pigs."   
"Lauren!"   
"Okay, most men."   
"Why would someone try such a deception?" Cinda asked,   
genuinely curious.   
There was a pause as everyone thought about this.   
"Cinda" Mira said at last, " I envy your people."   
"Why is that?"   
"Because they wouldn't think of doing something like that."   
They sat quietly for a moment amid the textbooks and study   
guides.   
"It's not the first time she's done this you know," Dawn   
added. "I hear she goes through guys faster than most people go   
through tissues during cold season. Some people have started   
calling her 'Easy Emily'."   
"That's awful!" said Ginger.   
"But it's true," Dawn countered.   
"...You're right. But it's still awful."   
"If Keith finds out," said Mira, pitching a toffee crunch   
wrapper at the garbage can and missing, "It's going to kill him.   
When I was his wingman last month in flight class, you should   
have seen the way he looked at her every time we were in the bay.   
He was trying to hide it, but you could tell he had it bad. And   
this is Keith we're talking about here." She sighed. "He   
deserves something better than that. Something more..."   
"Chaste?" said Lauren, helpfully.   
"I was going to say 'stable'."   
"Like you and Lance?" challenged Lisa. "Every time I turn   
around your on again, then off, on, off, on..."   
"Off," finished Mira. "Again."   
"Oh no, what happened this time."   
"Hey! It's not like that. We just thought maybe it's best   
if we end it now, since we're going our separate ways."   
"Separate?" Lauren asked. "I thought you were both trying   
for the Explorer."   
"I'm not."   
Everyone stared.   
"What?"   
"C'mon Mira, why not?" said Dawn. "With your marks, you're   
practically in!"   
Mira shook her head. "Sorry guys, but I don't want to be   
stationed on a ship, no matter how nice. I'm going to try for a   
commission in a planetary defense force, I'm thinking Balto or   
Torres."   
"But why?" Dawn pressed.   
Mira laughed. "I grew up on a ship. Mom and Dad were   
transport pilots, so we spent most of our time in space. I never   
stayed more than a month in natural gravity until I came here,   
and I like it. It doesn't buzz."   
"Huh?"   
"Artificial gravity kinda... buzzes," she said trying to   
explain. "After a while you can tell what kind of ship you're on   
by how the gravity feels, if there IS gravity, of course. It's   
kinda weird, but there's little differences. REAL gravity,   
however, is solid. No buzz. And I want to enjoy that a little   
longer... Hey, it's not like I'm throwing my career away, I'm   
just not spending any more time stationed in space."   
"Well..."   
"Okay, since you're so interested in my future, let's hear   
your plans? Hmm?"   
"Me?" said Dawn, realizing that for a change, she was in the   
hot seat. "Well... I'm hoping that I get a place on the Explorer,   
maybe as one of the alternate pilots if I'm lucky, but...well,   
with my flying marks, probably not. I may try for a   
communications post instead."   
"Maybe you should try for intelligence," Mira laughed. "Or   
Journalism. I swear, it seems like nothing goes on around here   
without you knowing about it."   
Dawn smiled. "Maybe. What about you Lisa..."   
+ + + +   
"...What do you want to do after graduation?"   
Hunk thought about Pidge's question a moment.   
"Explorer," he said. "I think I'm going to try for the   
Explorer."   
"Why?"   
He shrugged, "'Cause it's the best ship we can apply for.   
You know, I'm the first Sullivan to make it into the Space   
Academy. Gotta set a good example for David and Lilly and little   
Andy so they'll do good if they want to follow their big brother.   
And... I think it'd make Mom happy."   
"Whoah, Hunk," said Boyd. "Never saw you for a Momma's   
Boy."   
"And proud of it," Hunk answered back, "Got a problem with   
that?"   
"Oh this ought to be good," murmured Lance, settling in to   
see what Boyd would do. For once, Boyd didn't press the issue.   
"No offense Hunk, man," he said. "Just...you know...Want   
some chips?"   
Hunk took the bag Boyd held out at arm's length and settled   
back against the bed, looking mildly triumphant. After taking out   
a handful, he passed it to Rocky and said "Okay Boyd, what do YOU   
want to do?"   
"That's easy! Spend all day on some tropical climate   
surrounded by beautiful women who want me for my bod, test out   
new luxury items, and get paid for it too. But I'll probably end   
up a jet jockey someplace for my tour. I mean, come on, let's   
face it, with all the brain trusts walking around here, I don't   
stand a chance at an Explorer post. Even after hanging out with   
you guys. Besides, they'd kick me out in a week I'd bet ya',   
even if I did get the post."   
"Gee, can you be a little more positive?" remarked Lance   
sarcastically   
"Hey! Nobody back home thought I'd make it this far. So,   
once my tour is over, I am going back home and showing all of   
them that Boyd Carter DID graduate the Space Academy and I am   
going to take my diploma and shove it in their face and see what   
they think of THAT!"   
"And then what?" asked Rocky.   
"Then... I'll probably have to go looking for a job, but   
that's a long way off; I don't think that far ahead. All right,   
I'm done, who's next?"   
+ + + +   
"I'll go," said Cinda. "I want to be on the Explorer too,   
because its going far away."   
"Say what?" said Lauren.   
Cinda seemed to be hunting for the words. "The Explorer   
is... it is traveling very far away from the Alliance to find   
more planets like yours and mine. I would like to be there to   
see those worlds. This world is so different from my own, and   
I've learned so much... and I wonder what other worlds and people   
are out far away, and what are they like and what else I can   
learn when I'm there."   
"Wow!"   
"Cinda, that's cool!"   
"Good luck Cinda!"   
"That is so neat."   
"How about you, Ginger. You going to try for the Explorer?"   
Ginger shifted uncomfortably in her niche amid her   
collection of stuffed animals.   
"I do. I have to get a post on there. If I don't get a post   
on the Explorer, I don't think I ever want to go home again."   
Lisa stared at Ginger. "Why is that?"   
"My brothers," said Ginger. "You have no idea what it's like   
having two older brothers... They acted like they had to take   
care of me all the time! Just once I want to prove to them that   
I'm not some helpless little girl, like they always treat me   
like. I can do things on my own without them trying to protect me   
all the time! Do you know that they tried to talk me out of the   
Academy? They said they were afraid it wasn't for me and that I   
wouldn't like it, but what they really meant was they didn't   
think I could do it! Like I'm still some kind of...child!"   
The room sat in stunned silence; none of them, not even Mira   
had, ever seen her this emotional about anything. Ginger seemed   
to realize this, looking into their stunned faces. She seemed to   
withdraw before she continued.   
"Maybe... I'm exaggerating a little bit... it's... it's not   
really THAT bad... I..."   
"It's okay Ginger,"said Lisa, getting up and sitting down   
beside her. "We just... umm..."   
"We never knew you cared so much about it," finished Lauren.   
The others nodded in agreement.   
"Oh... I'm sorry-"   
"Don't apologize!" Lauren told her. "You should try for it!   
I've got an older brother too, and know how they can be if you   
let them get to you. You'll show 'em."   
"...I hope so."   
"You will," reassured Lisa, patting her on the shoulder.   
"I'm sure of it; you're going to have a position on the Explorer   
after graduation. Trust me, you're going to do fine."   
"Well, none of us are going to do fine," Mira cut in,   
holding up a study guide...   
+ + + +   
"...If we don't get back to work."   
"Pidge, you are no fun," Boyd complained.   
"But he's right," said Cliff. "That test is going to be a   
killer. Does anyone remember where we were before we stopped?"   
Rocky skimmed the notebook in front of him. "Chapter 14, I   
think. 'The New Colonies'."   
"First question," said Pidge. "Which colony-"   
There was a weak knock at the door.   
"C'min!" Boyd called (even though it wasn't his room).   
The door opened and to everyone's surprised, Keith stepped   
in.   
He looked different somehow, that much was obvious to all of   
them, even Boyd. Keith was never extremely emotional, but right   
then, he seemed like an emotional black hole.   
"Are you guys still studying?" he asked. Lance thought he   
sounded empty.   
"Yeah... sure. Come on in."   
He came in and sat down on the edge of one of the beds   
bringing with him an almost visible aura of black.   
"Keith, you okay?" Lance asked.   
"I'm fine," Keith said quietly. He obviously was not fine.   
"Hey, how did thing go with you and-" Boyd started to ask   
before Keith cut him off.   
"Have you covered the formation of the Galaxy Alliance yet?   
"Uh... Not yet, " said Pidge. "We're still on the new   
colonies."   
"Want some pizza," asked Hunk, offering him the box that   
still contained two skinny slices. "It's cold but it's still   
good."   
Keith shook his head and pushed away the box.   
"Keith, what happened to your hand?!"   
Rocky was staring at Keith's hand he'd used to push away the   
box. The palm was covered in small scabs and smears that looked   
like dried blood. Through the red-brown streaks, there were   
small red sores scattered over the skin.   
Keith withdrew his hand. "It's nothing."   
"Okay, that's it!" announced Lance as he stood up. "Guys, I   
think it's time you relocated. You too Cliff. Try Hunk's room,   
that should work. Keith and I need to have a talk. NOW."   
"Lance... " Keith began.   
"You, stay put. Guys?"   
"We got it," said Cliff as he and the others started   
gathering their things. "C'mon mates. Let's go."   
As soon as the books and extra food had been gathered, the   
cadets filed quietly out of the room, leaving Keith and Lance   
behind and started the trek to Hunk and Pidge's room.   
"What do you think happened?" Hunk asked Pidge. "Keith   
looks really bummed. And his hand.."   
"Who knows? But it'll probably be all over the campus   
tomorrow."   
"Bet it has something to do with that thing he planned with   
Emily," Rocky said.   
"But the blood?"   
"...I don't think I want to think about it."   
"Hope he's okay," said Cliff.   
"Hey, you'd better hope he doesn't destroy your room. The   
state he's in-"   
"Shut up Boyd."   
+ + + +   
Keith had not moved from his seat on the edge of the bed,   
slouched over, arms resting on his knees. He didn't look up,   
even when Lance knelt down in front of him, trying to make eye   
contact.   
"Keith, are you going to tell me what happened?"   
"Nothing happened," Keith said in a voice so controlled it   
sounded distant.   
"Don't give me the 'good little stoic solder' act, Keith.   
SOMEthing happened!"   
His friend didn't reply.   
"Look at your hand, and tell me again nothing happened."   
Keith turned his hand over and looked at the dried blood   
smears that covered his palm.   
"Well?" demanded Lance.   
"It's my blood."   
Lance bit back a quick retort and took a deep breath. "...And   
WHY is your hand covered in your blood."   
"Thorns. I had roses."   
"For Emily," said Lance, his voice had noticeably softened.   
Keith nodded.   
Lance sat down next to him. "So what happened?"   
"...I went over to see her. I was going to tell her I was   
signing on the Blackmoor with her after graduation..."   
"You..? No, just go on. What did she say."   
"I knocked," Keith continued almost emotionlessly. "She   
answered the door, and... there was someone else in the room.   
Some guy..."   
"Oh God," Lance breathed.   
"...So I didn't tell her. She told me that she didn't think we   
were serious, and she wants to talk about it tomorrow-"   
"HA!"   
Keith's head jerked up at the interruption.   
"I don't believe this!" Lance ranted. "I can NOT believe   
this!"   
"It's the truth," Keith said simply, still sounding too   
calm.   
"Keith! Blast it... I believe you, I believe everything you   
said!"   
"Then why are you getting upset."   
"Because that slut hurt my best friend!"   
"She is not..." Keith began.   
"Keith, you just said you caught her with another guy! Was   
she sorry?"   
No answer.   
"Did she say she was sorry? Did she make up an excuse? Did   
she say ANYTHING?"   
He could see Keith was trying to turn away, but he couldn't   
let him.   
"No!" Lance kept going. "I didn't think so! That's because   
Emily is an A-number-one, first class SLUT and you..."   
"I'm what," Keith said in a voice that was both cold and   
dead.   
Some of Lance's rage ebbed. "... and you were too good a   
person to see that she's beyond hope."   
"You mean I'm a naive idiot."   
"I DID NOT SAY THAT! I didn't even THINK it Keith!" He   
paused to massage his forehead. " Damn! I wish Sven was here. At   
least he could probably talk some sense into you."   
"You tried to warn me. You said-"   
"That's because I'm a suspicious, paranoid jerk! How was I   
supposed to know I was right for once?"   
Lance sat down across from him on the other bed. "Look,   
I've known you a long time. And as long as I've known you,   
you've always seen the good side in people, while I usually see   
the bad. You must have seen something in her, maybe something   
she doesn't even know she has. And you care about things, REALLY   
care about things, which is more than I can say for a lot of   
people. So... you made a bad call, but that's no reason to..."   
he grabbed Keith's injured hand, " to do THIS to yourself."   
Keith yanked his hand back.   
"I know it hurts inside, but she is not worth that kind of   
pain, Keith" he said bluntly. "Do not let her keep torturing you   
like this... C'mon Keith... Say something."   
Keith seemed to sag even more. Slowly, he said in a low,   
quiet voice, "I can't feel anything."   
"I know," said Lance.   
"There's nothing left."   
"Now, maybe. But not always. There's always later."   
"I don't ever want this ever, ever... It's not worth it."   
"It will be. One day."   
"No."   
"...Keith, you know... if you want to... It's... it's okay   
to cry."   
"I don't think I can."   
Lance tried to think of something to say, but couldn't think   
of a word.   
The seconds ticked by.   
He looked at his clock on the wall. "Look, you want to head   
back to your room? Sven should be back from Tai Chi and he's   
always been better with advice than I am."   
His friend gave a weak shrug.   
"Here," said Lance, offering Keith his hand. "Come on, I'll   
walk you home."   
Keith looked up; his eyes were red and tired, and he looked   
completely drained of life. He let Lance help him to his feet,   
and the two walked out, pausing only to turn off the lights   
behind them.   
+ + + +   
"The Galaxy Alliance was proposed by... the Arusian Stellar   
Alliance, the Commonwealth of Terran Planets, and... the...   
Federation of Free Colonies!"   
"Bravo, Lisa!" Mira applauded. "You're on fire tonight!"   
Lisa smiled. "I've been studying so hard for this one, I   
want to ace it so bad."   
"Okay next question... when-"   
Mira was interrupted by a sharp buzz.   
"I'll get it," said Ginger, grabbing a receiver from her   
nightstand.   
"Hello..? Just a second... Mira, it's for you. It's Laaa-nce."   
She passed the handset past the leering girls to her   
roommate. Mira glared at them in mock anger, then spoke into the   
receiver.   
"Hey Lance, what's up?"   
There was a long pause, and Mira's expression changed. She   
was no longer smiling. Her hand drifted instinctively to her   
lips as her jaw dropped.   
"Are you serious?" she asked in a low voice.   
There was another long pause; everyone was starting to look   
concerned.   
"Oh my..." she breathed, " How is... Okay.... Okay, yeah...   
I see. I'll meet you there...okay. Bye."   
She tossed the handset back to Ginger and started to yank on   
her shoes. "Guys, better finish without me. I gotta go."   
"What happened?" asked Lisa.   
"I can't say, it's... I'll tell you later. I think it's   
mostly over now. Least, I hope so," she added quietly before she   
grabbed her keys and headed out the door.   
+ + + +   
"Okay guys, find a spot," Hunk said as the study group filed   
into the dormroom he shared with Pidge.   
"And Boyd, don't touch my goldfish," said Pidge, glaring at   
the tattooed cadet.   
"Man, you are never going to let me forget that, are you?"   
"No, I'm not."   
Rocky claimed the red beanbag chair near the foot of the   
bed. "Okay, I'm ready! Let's get started before I forget   
everything again."   
"Hold it, I just want to check something on the vid real   
quick," said Boyd as he leaned towards Hunk's viewer.   
"Oh no. Boyd, we don't have time to watch jetball," Cliff   
insisted, " We have this thing called a 'Final Exam' to worry   
about?"   
"We've got plenty of time, I just want to see what the   
scores are."   
Boyd reached across them and turned on the vidscreen. It   
looked like the beginning of the fourth quarter but there were no   
scores displayed yet. The teams were lining up for their next   
play and...   
"We interrupt this program for a breaking news story..."   
"WHAT THE HECK!" Boyd yelped. "THIS IS THE PLAYOFFS!!"   
"...the year old peace treaty with the Doom Empire has been   
broken with the Forces from the Planet Doom making an unprovoked   
attack against Planet Nemon." the announcer continued. "Reports   
are still coming in, and details are still sketchy..."   
"Oh my God," Cliff breathed. The others were silent, but   
the feeling of disbelief was shared by all of them.   
+ + + +   
"Okay, here's a tough one. What year did the Galaxy   
Alliance OFFICIALLY form? Cinda?"   
Cinda's answer to Lisa's question was cut short by a quick   
rapping on the door.   
"It's open!" Ginger called.   
One of their dormmates, a girl named Katherine, poked her   
head inside.   
"Turn on your vids! You're not going to believe this!"   
"What?"   
"Doom broke the peace!"   
Ginger reached over and turned on the vidscreen. The whole   
room watched as the announcer faded into view.   
"...still do not have an accurate figure on casualties, but   
early reports look to be in the high hundreds. Representatives   
of the Doom Empire are claiming that this was in response to   
repeated threats and terrorist activity directed at them from   
Planet Nemon, but as there is little evidence to support this   
claim at this time, many leaders are making public statements   
that they believe this to be a ruse by Planet Doom to hide their   
true motives for attack. Negotiations with representative from   
Planet Doom are occurring at various embassies galaxywide even as   
we speak. Repeating once again, the year old peace treaty with   
the Doom Empire has been broken with the Forces from the Planet   
Doom making an unprovoked attack against Planet Nemon..."   
"Does this mean there's going to be a war?" Ginger asked.   
"I don't know, Ging," Dawn answered in a low voice. "I   
really don't know."   
The report continued as a worried hush fell over the   
Academy, nearly every eye glued to various vidscreens as the   
future was being reshaped.   
+ + + +   
There was a small atrium towards the center of the Space   
Academy campus with a simple fountain set in its center. The   
fountain only ran in the daytime, which meant the surface of the   
fountain basin was perfectly calm, reflecting the stars overhead   
like a small fragment of a second sky.   
Lance sat down on the rim of the fountain, his thoughts far   
away. He didn't snap back into focus until he heard approaching   
footsteps on the nearby grass.   
"Hi," said Mira.   
"Hi." he said.   
"How's he doing?"   
He shrugged. "He's hurting pretty bad. I walked him back   
to his room. Sven was there, so he can help him better than I   
can."   
She sat down next to him on the basin. "Did he say what   
happened exactly?"   
"He doesn't want to talk about it. All I know was that he   
went over to Emily's and caught her with another guy."   
"Oh man..."   
"Near as I can tell, she treated him pretty bad. I know she   
told him that they weren't serious."   
"I don't think she knows the meaning of the word. She's   
such a slut."   
"That's what I told him, and he was still ready to defend   
her."   
"Oh, poor guy."   
"Did you know he was ready to dump a guaranteed spot in the   
Explorer to sign onto the Blackmoor, just so he could be near   
her."   
"You're kidding!"   
"Nope. He was ready to throw away everything for her, and   
she goes and does this to him."   
Mira put her hand on his shoulder. "How are you taking it?"   
Lance gave an uncommittal grunt. "I'm okay. Just hate   
seeing him like this."   
"I know."   
There was an uncomfortable quiet as both tried to think of a   
way to change the subject.   
"So, you ready for tomorrow's history final?" Mira said at   
last.   
"Think so. If they don't to much on settlement dates, I   
should ace it."   
"I know. There's so many of them to remember. Like we're   
ever going to need to know what year Planet Telos was colonized   
ever again."   
"Unless we get on a game show," Lance grinned and hopped off   
his perch. "Mira Astrii, for fifty thousand credits, what was   
the year that Planet Titus was colonized!"   
Mira gave him a playful shove. "Oh stop that!"   
He smiled, obviously feeling better.   
"Hard to believe it's almost over."   
"No kidding. Next stop," she said dramatically, "bum bum   
BUM.. the REAL world!"   
"Have you decided where you want to go?"   
"I'm still kinda torn between Balto or Torres. May go with   
Balto; I've heard Pidge and Chip talk about it and it sounds   
nice. Professor Gast thinks I may be able to qualify for an   
officer's position."   
"Congratulations."   
"Thanks. You still applying for the Explorer?"   
Lance nodded. "Hey, they're going to need someone out there   
with good looks, charm, and a lucky rabbit's foot."   
"So where are they going to get the good looks and charm?"   
"Hey!" he retorted.   
Mira laughed. "I'm kidding!"   
"No you're not. But, I'm far too charming to let that it   
bother me."   
"Oh puh-LEASE! To think I thought I was going to miss you!"   
They laughed.   
"Well," she admitted at last. "I am going to miss you."   
"I'll miss you too."   
"But we're going to be so far away..."   
"...Communication would be rough..."   
"...I'm glad we tied up loose ends already."   
"Me too."   
"Good."   
"Mm-hm."   
Another awkward pause.   
"Ready to protect Balto from the forces of Evil?" he said   
jokingly.   
"Hmm.. Maybe. Ready to boldly go where no man has-"   
"Do you have any idea how old that is?" he cringed.   
She thought a moment. "No... but I guess some things never   
die."   
"Uh-huh," he said looking at her. "Some things never do."   
"...True," she said, gazing back at him.   
They sat under the clear night sky on the silent campus,   
unaware of the news report that blared in every room. Things   
were changing around them, would be changing around them as the   
tests were taken, positions evaluated and assigned, and people   
moved on. Everything felt like it was in flux, but for that   
moment, it didn't matter.   
The campus clock struck twelve.   
It was tomorrow.   


The End   


see more at http://www.stkp.com/V4/   



End file.
